Mencuci
by Aglaea Dhichan
Summary: Apa jadinya berdansa di dalam ember saat mencuci? Boys Love! DLDR.


**Author's Note: **Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di drama Korea Rooftop Prince hohoho. Keren banget dramanyaaa :3 _Well_, fict ini diketik disela-sela tugas kuliah, maaf ya kalau ternyata tidak memuaskan. *bow*

**Warning:** Boys Love, OOC, pendek. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Mencuci

Pada siang hari yang terik itu, telihat pemuda pirang yang sedang membawa ember berisi sprei kotor yang harus dicuci. Pemuda tersebut, Uzumaki Naruto, berjalan ke bagian belakang rumahnya yang terbuka untuk memulai ritual mencuci. Terlihat tunangan tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang duduk santai membaca buku tanpa menggubris kedatangannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan rambut mereka berdua, memberikan kesejukan yang menyegarkan.

"Yooossshhh! Saatnya mencuciii!" teriak Naruto begitu semangat.

Naruto meletakan bawaannya dan mengambil ember lain yang diameternya jauh lebih besar, kemudian mengisinya dengan air dan memberikan detergen ke dalamnya. Sprei yang Ia bawa tadi segera dimasukan dan merendamnya ke dalam larutan detergen itu.

"Ne, Sasuke, ayo bantu aku," ujar Naruto sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang tunangan. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Oh ayolah, brengsek. Ini `kan hari libur keluarga. Ayo kita lakukan kegiatan 'ayah-ibu-bahagia' bersama," tambah Naruto memberi alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kegiatan 'ayah-ibu-bahagia' itu berada di ranjang, bodoh, bukan di tempat cucian," jawab Sasuke sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"A-apa? Bu-bukan yang begitu, brengsek!" seru Naruto yang segera membalikan tubuhnya lagi dengan wajah sedikit merona merah, "sialan," gumamnya memberi sumpah serapah kepada tunangannya yang bersikap bagaikan raja itu.

Naruto pun berjongkok, kemudian mulai membalik-balikan sprei rendamannya dan memberikan sedikit tekanan-tekanan. Ia pikir jika hanya menggunakan tangan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan tenaga yang lebih besar. Maka Ia mencuci kakinya dan masuk ke dalam ember besar berisi rendaman sprei tadi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menginjak-injak sprei tersebut. Gumaman sumpah serapah yang barusan Ia lontarkan pun sudah berganti menjadi senandung sebuah lagu yang ceria.

Sasuke yang melihat cara mencuci tunangannya tersebut yang lain daripada yang lain, hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman geli yang jarang Ia keluarkan di depan orang lain. Naruto yang membelakangi Sasuke tentu saja tidak mengetahui bahwa tunangannya itu sudah tidak lagi membaca buku dan malah memandanginya.

Naruto yang sudah berkonsentrasi dengan cucian dan injakan kakinya serta lagu ceria yang Ia senandungkan, tanpa sadar mulai meliuk-liukan badannya sebagai pertanda bahwa Ia sedang menari. Sasuke yang melihat dari belakang tanpa sadar pun mulai menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia meletakan buku bacaanya dan pelan-pelan menghampiri tunangannya tersebut yang sedang asyik "mencuci".

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang ramping milik tunangannya dari belakang dan mencium pundaknya perlahan. Naruto kaget dengan pelukan mendadak itu dan hampir saja terpeleset jika tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Naruto masih dalam posisi dipelukan Sasuke. "Kau mau apa, brengsek? Lanjutkan saja apapun kegiatanmu itu," ujar Naruto yang masih tidak ingin berdamai dari insiden tadi.

"Aku mau membantu tunanganku tercinta dan selanjutnya melanjutkan kegiatan 'ayah-ibu-bahagia' di tempat yang seharusnya," ujar Sasuke santai tanpa memedulikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Naruto dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, Sasuke sudah melangkah masuk ke ember dan memegang tangan serta pinggang Naruto seperti posisi ingin berdansa.

"E-EEHHH?!"

"Diamlah, bodoh, anggap saja kita sedang berdansa. Berdua akan lebih cepat selesai daripada sendirian."

Mereka berdua pun melangkah dengan hati-hati di dalam ember tersebut. Dansa kikuk yang dibatasi oleh tempat itu membuat Naruto tertawa lebar dan Sasuke tersenyum geli. Tanpa diiringi oleh lagu, mereka tetap berdansa. Tanpa memedulikan pakaian yang akan basah, mereka tetap berdansa.

Tubuh yang nyaris tanpa jarak, tatapan mereka bersatu, napas yang saling bertautan, dan suasana yang tampak mendukung, membuat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahnya ke wajah sang tunangan. Naruto pun menutup mata dan menunggu. Saat bibir mereka bersatu, ada getaran yang sudah tidak asing yang mereka rasakan. Debar jantung yang mengisi di antara keduanya, menjadikan bukti bahwa mereka ingin saling melengkapi, tidak ingin terpisahkan.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih erat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jilatan di bibirnya, membuat Naruto membukakan pintu masuk dan membiarkan sang tunangan mendominasi. Daging tidak bertulang saling bertautan, menari dengan indahnya tanpa dihalangi oleh apapun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melepaskan mereka dari keintiman yang telah mereka ciptakan.

END

* * *

OMAKE

"Aaahhh… cuaca seperti ini memang sangat cocok untuk mencuci," ujar Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang setelah selesai menjemur sprei yang baru saja Ia dan Sasuke cuci. _Well_, kenyataannya Sasuke hanya menghambat kerja saja karena Ia hanya membantu sebentar dan setelah itu malah mencium dengan seenaknya, begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan pucat yang memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan tentunya Naruto sudah mengetahui ulah siapa itu.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kegiatan 'ayah-ibu-bahagia', Naruto?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku anggap itu berarti mau."

"He-hey, brengsek! Ini masih siang, banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Cepat turunkan akuuu!"

Begitulah akhirnya. Sasuke tidak menerima kata tidak dan segera menggendong Naruto a la _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka. Tentu saja author dan pembaca dilarang mengganggu.

OWARI


End file.
